Brief and Abigail
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Poor Brief. He still can't get Panty to like him. So maybe he should move on. But as luck would have it, he meets a beautiful girl called Abigail who has so much in common with him. They start dating. Could Abigail really be the one for Brief?


BRIEF AND ABIGAIL

Poor Brief. All he wants is Panty to love him. But we all know that relationship is not going to happen. She's always ignoring him and when she does pay attention to him, she's mean to him. Brief thought that maybe he should give up and just move on.

He went to school one morning glumly. There was a new student joining his class that day. It was a girl called Abigail. And to Brief's surprise, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had incredible eyes like Emma Stone and flaming red hair. Everyone in the class couldn't stop staring at her. Even the girls. They felt nervous just looking at her. "She's BEAUTIFUL!" thought Brief. "Oh, but she will never go out with a loser like me."

But to Brief's surprise, Abigail started to make her way towards him. She sat down beside him. "Hello." she said in very sexy voice. "Uh... hi." said Brief nervously. After class, they hung out with each other. They talked and realized that they had a lot in common. They liked the same food, same movies, same music and the same comics. Not only that but she was really nice, charming, funny and interesting. She was perfect. "This is my dream girl." thought Brief. "I can't believe it. This is the best day of my life!"

It was going to get even better. They went to the cinema, the funfair, shopping, comic conventions, you name it. Brief was the luckiest boy on the planet.

One day, Brief and Abigail were walking in the park and not too far away from them, Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt were talking Chuck for a walk. They watched Brief hanging out with this goddess. "Looks like Brief has a girlfriend." said Stocking. "Good." said Panty. "Now he can stop pestering me." "She's beautiful." said Stocking. Panty looked at Abigail and was jealous. "Garter, are you crying?" asked Stocking. "No." said Garter with his voice trembling. He _was_ crying. He got out a hanky and wiped his tears.

Brief went home that day and lay on his bed sighing. He was hopelessly in love. He then noticed a photograph of Panty on his wall. He got up and took the photograph off the wall. He crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. "Sorry Panty, but I've moved on." he said.

That night, Brief brought Abigail to his parents' house for dinner. Brief's parents adored Abigail. They thought she was charming, funny and interesting. Abigail asked Brief's parents if Brief could meet _her_ family. They said yes. So, the next night, Abigail took Brief to her house which was a big mansion. Her whole family was there and there just as beautiful, charming, funny and interesting as Abigail was. Abigail's parents liked Brief too.

Later, the family threw a huge party. There was music, booze and dancing. "This is one cool family." thought Brief. Abigail wanted Brief to come upstairs with her. Brief said "Okay." and took her by the hand as they went up stairs to her bedroom.

Abigail closed the door and looked at Brief seductively. She then unbuttoned her shirt and started to take her jeans off. Brief was nervous but didn't dare to ask questions as he started to take his clothes off too. Both of them were completely naked as they stared at each other. They walked over to the bed and Abigail got on top of Brief. They started to do it. "This is the greatest night of my life!" thought Brief as they went on and on.

But as they were doing it, Abigail's skin started to change colour. It was turning red. Not only that but her hair started to turn green and her eyes started to turn yellow with green pupils. Brief looked at her in horror as Abigail turned out to be none other than Scanty!

Brief then let out a spine chilling scream as he jumped off the bed and backed away from Scanty. "What's wrong, Brief? Where just starting to have fun." she asked. Brief then ran out of the room completely naked. As he ran down the stairs, he tried to make it into the lounge to get out of the door. But the rest of Abigail's family just stopped him. They all had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. The family turned out to be demons. They all grabbed Brief and held onto him.

Scanty walked down the stairs completely naked. "Oh Brief. We were having a successful relationship and this is how you repay me?" she said. "And he didn't suspect a thing, sister." said Abigail's mum who turned out to be Kneesocks. "That potion worked like a charm, Kneesocks. But it's a shame it wears off when you have intercourse." said Scanty.

Scanty walked over to Brief and stroked his face. "You are going to be father to the ultimate Hellspawn, Mr Rock." she said. The demons brought Brief into the living room and put him on a bed. They handcuffed his wrist and ankles to the bed posts. Scanty got top of Brief and started to ride him. Brief was resisting but Scanty just looked at him and said "You can't resist, Brief. It's impossible. There's no escape. You're just going to have to give in and like it." Kneesocks and the demons all watched in glee. Brief just couldn't resist anymore. He started to have sex with Scanty. They went faster and faster and faster. Brief was going to come and he as he did, he screamed to the top of his lungs.

Brief woke up in his bed. He was in his room. It was a dream the whole time! He looked across the room and saw that the photo of Panty was still on the wall. It wasn't crumpled up and thrown into the bin. There was no Abigail or demons. He let out a sigh of relief.

That morning, Brief went to school. There was a new student joining his class. She was called Victoria. She was very beautiful. She had incredible eyes like Taylor Swift and long black hair. She decided to sit beside Brief. She introduced herself to him. He introduced himself back. "I just hope she isn't a demon in disguise." he thought.

Turned out they had a lot in common. Same favourite comics, same favourite movies, same favourite food, same favourite music, etc. And they were in a relationship for months afterwards. Brief had never been happier.

One night, Panty and Stocking were outside a bar. Panty was chatting up to some men as usual. Stocking noticed that Brief and Victoria were walking down the street. Panty noticed them too. "Looks like Geek Boy finally found someone." said Stocking. "And he's lucky. She's _hot_." "Yeah." sighed Panty. Stocking noticed that she looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" asked Stocking. "I kind of wanted Brief to be my bitch forever." answered Panty. She then took her beer bottle from the table and looked at Brief and Victoria walking down the street. Stocking lifted up her bottle of pear cider. "Here's to you, Geek Boy and Geek Girl." they both said as they raised their bottles in honor of him and Victoria. After that, Panty went back to flirting with the men.

THE END


End file.
